Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 7/31/16 - 8/6/16
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *7/31/16 - 12:30pm - Yankee Dood It/Who's Kitten Who/Jet Cage/My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/Solid Tin Coyote/Hoppy Go Lucky/Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Egg Scramble, An/Fair Haired Hare/False Hare *8/1/16 - 7:30am - 3 Ring Wing-Ding/Abominable Snow Rabbit/Acrobatty Bunny/A-Haunting We Will Go/Ain't She Tweet/Ain't We Got Fun/Ali Baba Bunny/Aloha Hooey/Along Came Daffy/Along Flirtation Walk *8/2/16 - 7:30am - Alpine Antics/Ant Pasted/Apes Of Wrath/Aristo Cat/Aqua Duck/At Your Service Madame/Aviation Vacation/Baby Bottleneck/Back Alley Oproar *8/3/16 - 7:30am - Backwoods Bunny/Bad Ol' Puddy Tat/Banty Raids/Barbary Coast Bunny/Bars and Stripes Forever/Bartholomew Versus The Wheel/Baseball Bugs/Bashful Buzzard/Beanstalk Bunny/Bear For Punishment, A *8/4/16 - 7:30am - Bear's Tale/Beauty and the Beast/Bedevilled Rabbit/Bedtime for Sniffles/Bee-Deviled Bruin/Behind the Meatball/Believe It or Else/Bell Hoppy/Bewitched Bunny *8/5/16 - 7:30am - Big Game Haunt/Big House Bunny/Big Snooze/Big Top Bunny/Bill of Hare/Billboard Frolics/Bingo Crosbyana/Bird Came C.O.D./Bird in a Guilty Cage/Birds Of A Father *8/6/16 - 6:00am - Boobs In The Woods/Booby Hatched/Book Revue/Boston Quackie/Boulder Wham!/Boulevardier From the Bronx/Box Office Bunny/Boyhood Daze/Brave Little Bat/Broken Leghorn, A/Broom-stick Bunny/Brother Brat/Buccaneer Bunny THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *8/1/16 - 2pm - Best Friends *8/1/16 - 2:30pm - Jailbird and Jailbunny *8/1/16 - 3pm - Members Only *8/1/16 - 3:30pm - Fish and Visitors *8/2/16 - 2pm - Monster Talent *8/2/16 - 2:30pm - Reunion *8/2/16 - 3pm - Devil Dog *8/2/16 - 3:30pm - The Foghorn Leghorn Story *8/3/16 - 2pm - Casa de Calma *8/3/16 - 2:30pm - Eligible Bachelors *8/3/16 - 3pm - Peel of Fortune *8/3/16 - 3:30pm - Double Date *8/4/16 - 2pm - Newspaper Thief *8/4/16 - 2:30pm - To Bowl Or Not To Bowl *8/4/16 - 3pm - Bugs & Daffy Get A Job *8/4/16 - 3:30pm - That's My Baby *8/5/16 - 2pm - Sunday Night Slice *8/5/16 - 2:30pm - The DMV *8/5/16 - 3pm - Off Duty Cop *8/5/16 - 3:30pm - Working Duck *8/6/16 - 2pm - French Fries *8/6/16 - 2:30pm - Beauty School *8/6/16 - 3pm - The Float WABBIT *7/31/16 - 7pm - Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy/Big Troubles/Manner Maid *7/31/16 - 7:30pm - Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow/Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation *8/1/16 - 7pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power *8/1/16 - 7:30pm - Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest/Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel *8/2/16 - 7pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster *8/2/16 - 7:30pm - Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation/Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well *8/3/16 - 7pm - Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day/Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit *8/3/16 - 7:30pm - Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen/Grim Rabbit /Wringer *8/4/16 - 7pm - Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *8/4/16 - 7:30pm - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *8/5/16 - 7pm - Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *8/5/16 - 7:30pm - For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *8/6/16 - 7pm - Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy/For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot *8/6/16 - 7:30pm - Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow/Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker